


Lethal Love [Yandere! Lotor]

by an_ambivalent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ambivalent/pseuds/an_ambivalent
Summary: [Yandere! Lotor x Reader]Being in his presence was like walking on a path of fire; it was maliciously dangerous and without proper caution, everything was going to be burnt. Whether his affections were signs of detrimental and poisonous love, or a way for him to toy with her in order to satisfy his sadism, it was unclear. However, one thing that was definite was that she was his, and he was not going to let anything or anyone change that.





	1. Commencement Of Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story may contain mature sexual themes, violence, and other inappropriate topics that can make you uncomfortable. Read at your own risk.

 

The concept of time ceased to exist and everything felt the same. For hours, days or was it _weeks?_ At this point, [Name] was not sure. Seemingly, it felt like an eternity since [Name] saw anything else except for the premises of the room she was confide in, or _him._

 

Some of the details about what led to this situation were amiss, while others were slightly hazy. [Name] did not know exactly how he had managed to fool everyone, including herself, but he did and now, she was imprisoned here.

 

In all her time here -- however long it had been, [Name] had learned of few things from staying here. One of the things she learned really fast was that her prisoner, was a _very_ good manipulator. He knew how to talk and what it took to please someone to do his bidding. He was so incredibly intelligent that if he truly wanted to, he could fool someone into thinking that they deserved to be punished for a crime they had never even heard of.

 

If she could not stay sane for any longer then at the very least, she needed to be watch herself around him. His charisma and intelligence were terrifying because he was capable of making one behave in whatever way he pleased.

 

With each tick passing, [Name] sat by herself in silence as she counted to ten slowly, and then repeated. She desperately needed to focus on something, because if she let her thoughts run free, then she would end in mere seconds.

 

[Name] was improving a lot in keeping her mind focused on the present and nothing else. In fact, presently, she was doing so good that she failed to notice the sound of footsteps which were heading towards her ~~prison~~ room, and entered it.

 

“You can always survive ten seconds, count again. One, two-”

 

“Is that how they pass time on Earth? I thought humans were ‘ _fun_ ’ and knew ‘how to have a good time.’ But this seems rather boring,” He said smoothly, with an arrogant smirk on his face, and he leaned against the wall next to the entrance.

 

At the interruption, and from the unexpected suddenness of the situation, [Name] inwardly winced. She did not want to look at him, but she did not have a choice.

 

“Lotor,” [Name] greeted stoically, as she turned towards him, and narrowed her eyes at him. The hostility she held towards him was apparent and radiated off her as obvious as bees buzzing around a beehive.

 

From the way he behaved, it was unclear whether Lotor despised the hostility  [Name] held for him or loved it because his smirk had widened, but his eyes held ignition for indignation.

 

“You sound so cruel,”  Lotor began with a carefree throaty laugh, and he walked towards [Name]. “That’s a bit unfair since I have been nothing but nice to you~” He said smiling, as he leaned down and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

 

[Name] thought he was telling conspicuous lies  because he wanted to provoke her. Treatment that was almost like solitary confinement was in no way _‘being nice’_ since it was one of the worst punishments one could be given on Earth.She failed to realize that she was no longer on Earth. She was in space, being kept captive by an exile prince of the most feared species, who could do a lot more worse than just lock one in a room by themselves.

 

So, in a way, Lotor was being _‘nice’_ to her.

 

[Name] bit her tongue before she would regrettably say something witty to land her in trouble. She opted for looking away from Lotor and gave him no response.

 

Subsequently, moments of silence passed by, before Lotor sighed exaggeratedly.   

 

“I came here to show you the pictures I took with the other paladins on our trip out. The sights that we saw were absolutely beautiful and the food that we ate was delicious. They missed your liveliness so much that they decided to have twice as much fun to make up for you going missing,” Lotor started with a grin, as he let the small alien like projector float in mid-air and display the selfies and other photos of the Voltron paladins from their trip.

 

[Name]’s jaw opened in flabbergastation.

 

Closely, Lotor observed her and as he continued to speak, his grin continued to widen.

 

“They felt really sorry for doubting me and because I am innocent, this was their treat for me. To ‘get past the bad times and to look forward to the future,’ they said. ‘We should do as [Name] would have wanted. She would have wanted us to continue and be happy even if she wasn’t here.’ These were the exact words that were uttered from the mouth of your so called _‘lover’,”_ Lotor remarked as he pointed to one of the paladins in the pictures, and smirked when he noticed the disbelief and sorrow which were beginning to pool in [Name]’s eyes.

 

Her lips quivered and she was obviously close to bursting out in tears. Lotor loved the sight of it. Foolish and fragile humans who valued their emotional attachments way too much, were so easy to exploit--especially [Name]. She was the type of person to value her meaningless friendships over her own life, and would selflessly risk it all for the sake of others.

 

She needed to be taught about how cruel the universe truly was, and that in one’s life, only their own struggle should matter.

 

“Are you sure he’s your lover? I remember that when you first arrived here you wouldn’t stop declaring about how much he loved you and how he would stop at nothing to find you. But, here he is. The proof is right in front of your eyes. He’s having fun while his lover is lost and suffering in who knows what conditions. If this was the so called love you raved about, then humans have a very feeble concept of what love is,” Lotor said, and his grin was wide enough so that his canine were visible.

 

[Name] whimpered and shook her head. “You're lying. He wouldn’t simply forget about me. I’m not going to fall for your mind games--”

 

She was cut off by Lotor’s loud laughter.

 

“Forget about you? Oh no, no one could ever forget about you. You’re _so_ memorable. But, you’re not a fighter and that’s why he’s **given up on you** ,” Lotor remarked smirking, and he brushed [Name]’s cheek gently and he stared into her dewed eyes since she was finally, on the verge of crying.

 

Lotor leaned to next her ear, and his breath fanned her skin which caused shivers to run down her spine.  

 

“Let me show you what **true** devotion and love _really_ means,” Lotor whispered, and [Name]’s eyes went wide.


	2. Talks & Questions

The room was engulfed in a strange and awkward silence as [Name] and Lotor sat opposite one another. It was dinner time and various delicious and mouth watering dishes were set on the table they were dining on. Lotor busied himself with having dinner, while [Name] silently stared at her food. She picked and played around with it with her fork. **  
**

Despite being a ‘prisoner’ and surrounded by silence majority of the time, [Name] was grateful that she was at least given three proper meals so she would not starve to death. Not to mention, the meals that she was provided with were always lavish and tasted better than her own cooking. For that reason, she always ate them happily. But whenever she ate, she was also _alone._

[Name] thought that whatever she did when she was alone was in the comfort of her own privacy, and no one was watching her. As a result, when Lotor decided to join her for her meal unexpectedly, she did not feel comfortable eating it. That, and the fact that he, a royal prince, was eating the ‘prison’ food she was given, made her realize that she enjoyed her meals this much because they were lavish. Lotor was right; he had been treating her nicely, maybe  _too_  nicely for a prisoner. That thought caused her stomach to churn in discomfort, and made her feel queasy, which prevented her from eating.

Of course, as the detail oriented person that Lotor was, he did not fail to notice this. His violet eyes flickered towards [Name], and there was a wide grin on his face.

“You aren’t eating. Are you on a diet?” He asked, before he took a sip of his soup.

[Name] furrowed her eyebrows.

“What?” [Name] asked.

Lotor raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his seat.

“A diet, that’s something human girls do, right? I don’t really understand the concept of it but Lance and Pidge were telling me about it. The latter found the idea of dieting just as ridiculous as I do. I don’t get why you wouldn’t eat when you’re hungry since nutritions are import–”

“I’m not on a diet!” [Name] exclaimed, interrupting Lotor’s babble. Her unexpected outburst caused the Galra Prince to become still in surprise, and look at her with wide eyes.

[Name] coughed dryly in embarrassment as she scooped up some of her dinner and began to eat it.

“I’m not on a diet, I-I just felt awkward, sorry. Besides, dieting isn’t just starving yourself. You drink and eat properly but in limited amounts and there can be all sorts of different diets and why someone is on a diet. Generally, its to lose weight or in some cases, gain it but it can also be if someone needs to eat only particular types of foods because they’re sick. I didn’t expect Pidge to give you such a general and inaccurate definition of it unless her and Lance were just pulling your leg,” [Name] said giggling. She could envision this scene clearly and [Name] always loved Pidge’s and Lance’s pranks. She found this part of their personalities endearing.

“Pulling my leg?” Lotor asked clueless, as he stared at the joyous and bright expression on [Name]’s face.

“Yeap, they were making a joke out of you. And I can’t believe you fell for something so dumb,” [Name] said smiling, before she ate more of her dinner.

Afterwards, a comforting silence settled between them as [Name] finally began to indulge in her dinner like she usually did. In Lotor’s presence, there was always a wall she held up so she could protect her vulnerability, and kept her face emotionless. But at the moment, her lips were spread wide across her face in a genuine and beautiful smile, and she had warmth and joy twinkling in her irises. Her sudden brightness pulled Lotor towards her and he could not help but stare mindlessly at her. He heard his heartbeat in his ears.

His staring began to become more intense and obvious because [Name] started to feel his gaze on her. She stilled half way through her eating, and she glanced towards Lotor.

She was surprised to see him staring  _so_  vividly at her. It made her feel exposed, and instantly, she withdrew into her shell and the wall was up again.

“What?” [Name] said, and narrowed her eyes at Lotor suspiciously.

He ignored the return of her hostile attitude, and settled his elbows on the table.

“You said you felt awkward. Do I make you feel awkward?” Lotor asked, and raised an eyebrow.

[Name]’s eyes widened because out of anything, that was the  _last_  thing she expected to hear from him.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” [Name] enquired, and Lotor narrowed his eyes at her.

“I don’t like to repeat myself. I asked you an easy question so give me a simple answer for it. Do I make you feel awkward? Because certainly, when I mention your ‘ _friends_ ’ you start to behave a lot more differently than you do with me,” Lotor stated. He spoke his words with a sharp tongue, and they were blunt and cold. Inwardly, [Name] winced. By how piercing his words and gaze was, she knew she needed to answer very cautiously.

“I, um, _you_  don’t make me feel awkward,” [Name] began. Instantly her thoughts challenged her lies, and conveyed her hypocrisy. This was because varying from what she said, Lotor _did_  make her feel uncomfortable and awkward, to the point where she wanted to dig her own grave so she could hide from him.

“It’s more in the sense that _I_  feel awkward because I don’t know you very well,” [Name] finished, and gave him a strained smile. Following her response, Lotor merely stared at her for a few seconds.

“I see,” Lotor said simply, as he returned to his meal.

His simple response was so cryptic that [Name] felt clueless on how to perceive it. She did not know whether the nerve that her words struck in Lotor was the good kind or the bad. It made her feel slightly nervous but [Name] pushed her nervousness away and focused on her meal again. However, just as she was about to eat, Lotor spoke and he uttered the words that [Name] wished she did not have to hear.

_“What’s your response to my offer?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your thoughts and leave feedback :)


End file.
